The Beautiful Bounty Huntress and The Merc with A Mouth
by MilyMileena
Summary: When the half-bred beauty Loba goes for a job interview, a certain wise-cracking mercenary who has become infatuated by the she-devil, knocks on her life's door. Does she have what it takes to put up with his flirty comments and sick twisted ways or will she go kompletely krazy enough to be his match? A Loba(OC) and Deadpool crossover. Rated T-M.
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes The One and Only

** The Beautiful Bounty Huntress and The Merc with a Mouth**

**Disclaimer: Deadpool belongs to Marvel, Wesker belongs to Capcom, but Loba(OC) belongs to MilyMileena.**

Epilogue

"I hate jerks, and who doesn't? Well, you could say that one girl with a bizarre back-story has what it takes to put up with one certain wise cracking, annoying, 4th wall breaking mercenary? Talk about krazy with a K. And you would think he is; No, I'd consider myself the one who is krazy for such a thing, as in, 'teaming up' with him, for only one simple walk to an office building for a temporary job, of course, I intend to be a mercenary for a short time, you see, I have no financial problems, nor owe anyone $$$. I actually want to collect enough cash for orphanages, hospitals, and for others that truly need it, especially people who share my circumstances. Since 1 of 3 halves of my heritage is human, I picked up my father's sympathy and kindness. Well, guess what, that's about to change when this red and black jumpsuit Spider man knockoff shows up on my life's door…..oh, boy, here we go…."

**Chapter 1:** Here comes the One and Only

"Well, If I may say so myself, Miss Loba, if your reputation of slaying demons and other worldly creatures isn't enough, well, oh, well, have I got a job for you," boasted the man, Aaron Hyde, leering at my chest. Of course you guys would think I like some dude look at me that way. Hmph, how ridiculous.

In reality, it quite pisses me off.

"I hunt and slay demons and monsters. However, my human policy rule number one is that I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT kill people for any reason, I will bring them in alive, not dead. And you, sir, are the most pathetic little man I have ever met with." I then began to regret ever coming to this 'job meeting'. I just want my money in a metal case already.

"Now, now, that isn't smart to say to your future boss who's about to give you a whooping $500,000 in a shiny metal case," he added, again leering at my body.

"Plus, heh, I can make it worth your while, sweetheart." He then proceeds laying his large, ring fingered hand over mine, which were conveniently resting on his desk.

I was losing my patience, if I had any left already. My instincts were telling me to kick the crap out of this pathetic excuse for a man.

I quickly swiped his hand and started to squeeze it so hard, I thought that it was enough to make his rings pop out of their fingers.

I eventually saw pain and terror on his not-so-happy face.

Wheezing in pure horror, he managed to blurt out, "You…you…little b-." I cut him off, straitening things out and avoiding being cussed at was the least I could do.

"Listen real good, Mr. Butt Hurt, I'm a bounty hunter, not a freaking hooker who puts out all the time. Now give me a job that does not involve assassinations and to expect my reward is to be having a little fun with you." He nodded as if he were having a seizure from such an overbearing mark I was giving him from the 'handshake'.

I freed his hand and he instantly retracted it back. And then, all of a sudden, the door behind us slammed open, lighting the office at every corner like something godly came to show its presence. However, what ever was standing in the doorway that led to the streets of other buildings, wasn't godly, as I and Mr. Hyde were about to discover.

As I was facing the doorway, someone's shadow falls on my being; there was a sudden and rather awkward silence for a moment, which is until the figure cried out, "DRAMATIC ENTRANCE! Ha-ha, lookie who stepped on yo no longer clean but dirty carpet!" He looks on to Mr. Hyde and takes out a flyer with the giant words **'MECERNARY? BODYGUARD? SPECIAL TALENTS? A GUY WHO WON'T TRY TO GUT YOU UNLESS PAID?!'** the other words were too small to read from a distance.

Hyde then just proclaims, "I didn't print that, and how the hell did you find-". The figure came into full view and laughs maniacally. He wore a red and black colored jumpsuit, strangely similar to the popular wall crawler, sporting two katanas strapped to his back in an X, holsters dual pistols on his belt, alongside other trinkets and a weird 'belt buckle' resembling his likeness of his mask.

"Relax, old man, it's fake, as if I were the idiot that would make a freaking flyer like this? Pff, please, ha-ha…ah, wait wha-" He paused when he turned his gaze towards me. His eyes grew, and so did his sadistic troll smile.

I felt sudden intimidation, which literally shocked me. Never have I felt this until his face beamed at me with nasty pleasure. But of course that's what my 2 magnums and the Katana were for.

"Well, helloooooo, baby! Woo! I must be dreaming, you never mentioned you got pretty ladies here, Aaron. What else ya got? A pizza parlor? More chicks? Puppies? More chicks?"

But the question is, who the hell is he? "Alright, alright, I get it. Who are you, if I may ask?"

He slowly approached me in a stalkerish stride and waved his finger at me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, ladies first, toots. Besides, you should know WHO you're talking to." But, then again, I realized that with that getup and those weapons, I should already know. I let out a big sigh and wondered _'Was coming here worth it? I'm the only girl with supernatural powers in this hellhole for a job, with 2 men, if you can call them men, one who is against his office wall in sheer terror from either me or the trolling dude with the swords and guns who's trying to hit on me. Ugh, that's for leaving the house, Melissa.'_

Mr. Hyde frantically recalled, "No please, don't kill me, Wade. I swear I'll pay you double from last times' job, in fact, make it triple if you would take this lady with you for the mission, I'll pay you both, just please, don't hurt me!" That sent me into a cold controlled rage. Yet it also seems he's changing his mind about having me near him, made me snicker a bit.

Wade, as Mr. Hyde named, chuckled quietly.

"Chill out, Aaron, even though you gave me half on what was promised to me when I got those little bastards down like 3 months ago, I swore that I wasn't that pissed off after I burned down you last office building in Chicago, it was a little slip of the trigger finger at the conveniently placed gas tanks in your basement, though this new office should get more decorations and more girls around, heh, don't you think?"

Hyde was sweating like someone showered him.

Wade then returned his attention to me. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now, where was I, oh yeah, thee name of thee lady?" he said, his voice all sing-song.

I leaned on Hyde's desk, removing a stray lock of my white-streaked bang saying, "Loba…. I don't have to give you a reason to reveal my real name, stranger." I wasn't going to anyway, I prefer to keep most things to myself a secret. _'Mei-Lynn, your real name is Mei-Lynn, my daughter.'_ Those words spoken my biological father weren't ever going to leave my mind.

Wade's voice then snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Loba, eh? Awoooooo!" he howls and then starts to pant rapidly like a dog. Instead of a smile, I rolled my eyes at him and looked away. Geez, what do you expect from a guy like him?

"Hunting season or mating season... doesn't matter if you're looking for a special someone, y'know. And right now, it's mating season." He slapped his rear and some drool started coming through his mask. "Come, babe. Think of how our 'pups' will look like. I'll teach 'em how to kill and give wedgies….."

I had enough of his mouth. So, to get a man off a woman's back, trying to piss him off was one thing. Then again, not with those weapons. I'll just make a witty comeback.

"Are you whom some people call 'Ninja Spiderman'? Heh, in that costume, I'd agree." I smirked, but quickly lost it.

"WHAT?" he replied in a dark toned voice. That was a warning to me. I lifted myself from the desk, reaching for my kunai in case the situation was calling for it.

He started to walk towards me in a rather intimidating, yet teasing manner.

I found myself backing away from him, my hand still on the kunai.

He kicks away one chair, then tosses the other at Mr. Hyde, preventing him from alerting his men by calling them on a small speaker. I kept looking at Wade right in the eye, until I felt my back against the cold of the office wall. He brings both of his arms up on either side of my figure, trapping me, leaning in close to my frowning face.

He spoke something that only baffled me instead of understanding it.

"NONONONONO, BABY.I….AM….THE….MOTHER….F***ING….DEADPOOL!ONEONEO NE!"

O.o, creepy. Lol

**Melissa**: That's a bit scary if you're not a big friend of the Merc with a Mouth. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't worry, I'll be ba—he-hey, Wade, what are you—

**Deadpool**: You mean WE will be back, hope you ladies and germs luv it, if ya didn't, Imma gonna shove my katanas up your a-hey! C'mon, let m-

**Melissa**: Heheheh, soo sorry about that, but no worries, got him under control now, for as long as I can. Yeah, I know, I have no idea how I met him in such an inopportune time. Well, WE will be back, stayed tuned! C:


	2. Chapter 2: Less Action, More Talking

** The Bounty Huntress and The Annoying Mercenary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or Wesker, DP belongs to MARVEL, and Wesker belongs to Capcom. But Loba(OC) belongs to me, MilyMileena.**

**Chapter 2:** Less Action, More Talking

Melissa: Annnnnnd, we're back, yet the title actually is pretty much about this chapter. I know, krazy with a K.

Deadpool: Hey, at least you get to finish writing this one, only 12 left to go.

Melissa: You're spoiling it, Wade. Ugh, now I have to change it to a higher number, well it would satisfy the readers to enjoy it more, though.

Deadpool: Now, now, Meli, on with the story.

Melissa: Alright then, off with the story. Enjoy.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

He took a step back, his voice was calm again and he gave me a sarcastic expression.

"It's Deadpool. You know, like a betting pool on who's gonna die next, and NOT a 'pool of powers'? ; That would be so stupid."

Then it came to me. Was this the anti-hero who would annoy the hell out of the other heroes, kill anyone and anything for cash, yet to be a self-sacrificing hero at the end, in the MARVEL Comics? I remembered that my little step-brother at home was reading one of them that showed the character in the same costume with the name 'Deadpool'. But could this all be part of an act or something? How the hell did this happen? Since MY world has invading demons and other evils from other realms and dimensions, it IS possible. If this Deadpool is the same as the one in the comics, woo…. Then we are all officially screwed.

Wade then turned to Hyde and strides towards him.

"So Aaron, you were saying about a little extra job you were about to give me?"

The little man shakily lifted himself up. He fixed his red tie while trying to regain his posture.

"Here's the thing: I'll reward you both 50/50 if you do me a huge delivery."

And that said, I immediately started walking towards the door. No way was I going to be partnered up with Deadpool, now that I know what he's capable of and his loud mouth was annoying me to no end.

I then felt a strong arm seizing my left wrist, stopping me and pulled me back into facing Deadpool's chest. I stared at him, and he sarcastically replied "Pizza delivery or Mail-Order bride?"

Again with that creepy smile. I desperately tried to pry his fingers off my wrist, but to no avail.

I was getting angry…and scared. Not exactly because he had that annoying gaze at me, but if I reached my boiling point, my demonic side will get the better of me, releasing my fury and destroy anything in sight, and by my good keen hearing, injuring innocent people and children playing outside in a nearby park was the last thing I 'd want to do.

So I looked back at Wade and gave him my coldest stare, my pupils contracted like a cat's. He finally got my message and releases my wrist. "Whoa, nice contact lenses. For a second there I thought they were real."

I regained my cool and turned to Mr. Hyde. "Um, how about you give me the package? I wouldn't want Wade to bother himself to it." I hoped that he would spare me a rough time with Mr. Wilson.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! Why do you think they call me The Merc with a Mouth? Do you see my guns holstered to my belt, my dual katanas strapped to my back? What? Did you think I'm some fool dressed like this for the hell of it? You'd think that Ryan Reynolds and Nolan North weren't smart enough to reprise me in my next game and movie?!" I had absolutely no idea what the hell was he babbling about.

"What?! Make sense, dude. Seriously, you're getting on my nerves. I for one am standing here for a job that will help me benefit other lives, not just mine." I felt my heart racing, the blood in my veins felt like fire.

Deadpool lifted his arms to the ceiling, turning his back to me. "Oh, why? Why do you, you pretty little girl with that fancy sword, have to be so louder and clever than me? HAHAHA! You know, I like you. I mean REAAAALLY like you."

"Oh, yeah?" I whispered my face close to his.

He returned the gesture. "Oh, yeaaaahhh…"

I slowly lifted myself from his space, shuddering. "Well, I can't say the same for you."

Deadpool then turns around and stares at the wall. He brings his hand up to one side of his face, while the other hand points his thumb at me. "Oh, don't you worry guys, she will."

"What are you staring at? Who's there?" I questioned him.

"The readers and reviews of this story, toots."

I balled my fists.

That's when Mr. Hyde finally found his voice. "Uh, hey, I just bought this place and I don't want you two roughen with each other; Can I please just give you a job, saves me the trouble..."

"Oh, now you're telling me, fat man." I retorted. "It better be good enough for me to leave this dump."

Hyde explained to us that we were to deliver a silver and quite heavy-looking case near an abandoned alley to a man named Wesker, who apparently sounded vaguely familiar. Huh, maybe it's my instincts warning me to be cautious, whoever this man was.

Before we left, Wade had the _'brilliant idea'_ to open the case and see its contents. What he pulled out was a viral tube about the size of a hand, its liquid glowing an eerie purple. I immediately snatched it from his hands and tore the case to me. "Don't touch that! It's obviously not a toy..." My voice trailed off to further examine the strange liquid.

"Hmm, who knows. Maybe they're glow sticks, a new soda ingredient, or-"

"Or something that you shouldn't be handling with. Whatever it is, it was secured tightly in there."

"Hmph, that's what she said...", he sneered. I glared at his face with an annoyed expression, and returned to neatly (and cautiously) place the tube back in the case. And then suddenly, I felt a slight pain on my index finger. What I pulled out next, were a stack of cursive-written research papers with clipped photos showing... rather strange looking creatures with appendages and features out of the ordinary to the human anatomy and appearance. I looked away and snapped the case shut.

Wade looks over my shoulder and whispers, "Whatcha' lookin' at?" He sounded like a curious child asking its parent a question.

I lift my head up. "Nothing. Let's get going." I started to walk to the direction the alley was located at, with Deadpool trailing behind me.

The next 20 agonizing minutes were pure torture. He _'accidentally' _kept bumping into my back, and I simply started to shove him away with my elbow. It was PURE torture. He then started to have conversations in his head, and when I asked him who the hell was he talking to, he laughs in my face. _Ugh, God help me and this dude's soul._

Then, out of nowhere, he asks me the most disturbing questions I have ever heard from mankind.

"Can I hold your hand, babe?" I kept repeating_ 'no'. _That's pretty much what I had to say to ignore him.

"No."

"Yeah, guess not, you're too cold, literally." *shivers*

"Well, can I rub your skin, to know how you feel like?"

"NO."

"Can I feel your hair?"

"No..."

"Can I-"

"GODDAMMIT! I SAID NO!" I bellowed, the anger in my voice echoing through the dark streets of Harlem, New York.

"Meh, you're no fun, and I thought Cable was a total buzz kill.", he smugly replies, hunching his back and crossing his arms in defeat.

When I looked up, I saw a black Sedan accompanied by two other vans parked in the alley we were told about. It drove towards us and with a screeching halt, the door opened, a man with dark sunglasses, slicked-back blonde hair coming out of the passenger's seat, his long black trench coat swaying back and forth as he walked up to us. I glanced at his face, his facial features looking straight and calm to the point I thought of him being very handsome. He glanced back at me, his eyes glowing inferno-red behind his shades, giving me a smile... an _devious_ smile. I quickly changed my mind about him.

I started to breathe heavily, my nerves twitching with sudden fear of this man, meanwhile Wade was at my side, his hands on his hips, returning the gesture presumably to Mr. Wesker.

My mind started to race when I saw other 4 men in black suits, leering at me. I've never felt so scared in my life...

A/N:

Deadpool: Wow, just wow. Scared, huh?

Melissa: Of course I wasn't, I was only dramatizing over the event unfolding. That's all.

Deadpool: That's what she said.

Melissa: Shut up. Oh, and guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'll be updating more later. See Ya'll! Oh, and Wade, get your hand off of my shoulder, please.


	3. Chapter 3: Backstabbed, Literally

**The Beautiful Bounty Huntress and the Merc with a Mouth**

**Disclaimer: I do not take ownership of Deadpool or Wesker. DP belongs to MARVEL, and Wesker belongs to Capcom. I claim ownership of (OC) Loba, however.**

Chapter 3: Back-stabbed, Literally

Elena: You know maybe we should just shut up in order to avoid spoilers, right Wade?

Deadpool: ….

Elena: Wade?

Deadpool: ….

Elena: Wadeeeee ….Hello? Answer me!

Deadpool: You told me to shut up, that includes you, too.

Elena: Oh right, sorry, guys. Enjoy.

Deadpool: Shhhhhh….!

Elena: -_-'

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Wesker as he kept approaching me and Deadpool.

The man clad in black then stopped a few inches from our space, putting one arm behind himself, while the other reached out to me, expecting for my hand. He never received it.

"Greetings. You must be the lovely Miss Elena Tyler, and the gentleman beside you is Mr. Wade Wilson, if I'm not mistaken."

Oh, trust me, sir, he ain't a gentleman, he's a good-for-no—wait, how does he know my name?

I lifted an eyebrow, "Hold up, how do you know who we are?" I asked with confusion.

"It might have been rude, yes, but I and my little organization have been observing both you and Mr. Wilson for the past two months now." Wesker explained, fixing his shades.

Well, that explains it.

"OMG, we got a stalker in the neighborhood. I bet you guys spied on Loba while she undressed, am I right, huh, huh, am I right? Oh, and BTW, nice sunglasses. Where did ya get 'em?" Deadpool asked, waiting for an answer.

I eyed Deadpool to shut the hell up.

"Please, I prefer the appropriate title 'Mad Scientist', which I believe is most fitting in my name. And do be kind and respectful of Miss Tyler, that's not the way to treat a beautiful lady like herself." Wesker replies, focusing his attention to me and the silver case in my hand.

'Oh, beautiful he calls me? I'm flattered.' I sarcastically thought. Flattery will get men no where.

"Ah, my ordered package has arrived. Be a dear, Miss Tyler and hand it over to me, I do appreciate you and Mr. Wilson's services." He extends his arm, reaching for the case.

Unexpectedly, my fingers tightly gripped the handle with the feeling of uneasiness; Wesker paused and looked at me right in the eye. My mind was telling me NOT to hand him the case. I sensed that something wrong is going to happen, after what I have seen in those papers… and that suspicious- looking vial.

There was awkward silence; It was at least 11 p.m. and I could hear no sound other than me breathing heavily again, puffs of vapor flying in the air; The only light source we got in the alley was two, neglected street lights, flickering as if they were agreeing with my uneasy feeling.

Sudden movement of the four men behind Wesker caught my eye. I spotted one of them drawing a pistol, only to stop when Wesker waved at him in suspension.

That's when Deadpool broke the silence. "Awkward…" he whispered in a high-pitched voice.

"Now, now, Miss Tyler, there should be no trouble in this. Be a good girl…" Wesker softly replies.

I hesitated, but eventually handed it over to him. I felt horrible, like I have doomed humanity, sold my soul to the—well, you know what I mean. I kept my face calm, but it was my mind screaming to me in terror.

He carefully opens the case, his eyes glow red in the nearly-darkened alley, and a satisfied smile on his lips form, again deviously. He then closes the lid, and sets it on his side. "Well, now I should thank you both again. Aaron was lucky to find me two suitable subjects for my services."

My blood went cold, colder than usual in my natural blood, when he said the word 'subjects'.

Then it all made sense to me. 'Mad Scientist', those research papers, the morbid pictures clipped on them, that vial, and 'subjects'? 'TEST' subjects? OHHHH, CRAP. AAARON! YOU SOLD US OUT, YOU MOTHERF—

"Damn straight he was. Okay, now that that's been taken care of, where's the cash, Albert?" Deadpool rubs his fingers at Wesker. I turn my head to look at him in silent shock.

"Patience, Mr. Wilson. As of right now, you and Miss Tyler are not done yet. You both now shall accompany me. I will reward you both once I have accomplished 'experimenting' with you. Who knows, perhaps you'll both work for me … permanently." The red-eyed monster in a man's body responds with evil intent in his voice.

"Hey, wait a second, we were hired to deliver and ONLY to deliver the case to you, not spend the rest of our lives serving you!" I exclaimed, fueling my anger and confusion even further.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't be rude, I am merely offering you and Mr. Wilson a chance to change the world, to transform humans, these ….. disgusting humans, into a race powerful than beyond mortal imagining. I still can't believe the fact that Chris cannot see the bigger pictures of this new era of my rule."

Wesker abruptly stops to see Deadpool snoring, his head rested on my shoulder. I had no time to punch him. Right now, we both had to get away from this madman. Never again will I go on these kinds of jobs, ever.

"*Mewmewmewmew*….. Oh, huh? What was that about you ruling over humans? Meh, go ahead, just say the word and gimmie my cash, and just let me sleep with ….. Miss Tyler over here….. Heheheh….." He gives me a big seductive smile, flirtatiously blinking his eyes at me before he continues to snooze on my shoulder.

A frown has begun to form on Wesker's face, obviously annoyed with Deadpool's attitude and rude mannerisms.

He rubs his temples, "Does he ever stop acting like a child?"

I finally managed to get my sense to move and slap Deadpool right in the face.

"Goddammit, lady, why did ya do that? I was starting to have dreams about your sexy dancing and me shooting every damn thing that got in my view …"

"That ain't gonna ever happen, now wake up. This guy's crazy. I know for sure he's not gonna keep his word on paying us when he's done with us!" I retorted, irritation in my voice.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Deadpool challenged.

"You really believe this asshole of a man? You really think he's gonna pay you with money? He's gonna get rid of us when he's done!" I shouted, while I furiously switched to look at both men, if you can call them men.

"WHAT?! You're shitting me right, except about your sexy dancing?! If that's the reality of this stupid mission…." He sharply turns to look furiously at Wesker and shouts, "Then screw you guys, me and Miss Tyler are outta' here!"

But then Deadpool had a change of mind. He draws out his katanas and looks onto the men surrounding us. Wesker and I took a step back, a bit fazed by Deadpool's sudden aggressive move.

"On second thought, instead of walking off like nothin' has happened, I'll have the pleasure of gutting you all and roast you in my newly made fireplace while Ellie and I watch! Then what you gonna do?!"

Never have I seen Deadpool this upset and violent, but I guess I should've already know that.

"Very well, then. I am warning you two. If you do not come along quietly and continue to resist me, I'm afraid I will have to use force." He waved at his men, and they all drew their weapons, aiming at the ready.

"Oh, were you a student of Darth Vader once? Come to think of it, that's kinda cool and JUST SHUT YOUR ASS UP AND FIGHT!" Deadpool further exclaimed.

Wade and I leaned back onto each other, looking on either side.

"Oh, I can't wait! I'm gonna give some ass-whoppin' and bust-a-cappin'! YEAH, STEP UP, BEE-YOTCHES!ONEONEONE" Deadpool maniacally taunts and gestures the henchmen to come up.

"Like I have said, I warned you, and not to boast, but I am quite a challenge." Wesker cracks his knuckles and takes a fighting stance.

"I'll take the madman. You handle the others." I commanded Deadpool, who was madly spinning his katanas with cunning skill and speed.

He looked over his shoulder "With pleasure, toots."

"If you call me toots again, I'll roundhouse kick you to the NetherRealm." I seethed with annoyance.

"Hey, ain't that a studios created by Ed Boon?"

"…. What….?"

"Never mind. LET'S KICK SOME ASS!"

I let out a big impatient sigh and looked onto the red-eyed man.

I sprinted at Wesker and spiral kicked him as hard as I could until he managed to grab hold on my right ankle, twisting it, causing me to growl in pain and I backed away for a moment.

"Really, my dear heart, are you willing to do battle with me when you know that I will find a way to emerge victorious? How pathetic."

"You'll regret that." I growled, gritting my bared teeth.

I charged at him again at lightning speed, landing a blow to his chest area, and slugged him right in the jaw, demonic fire trailing behind my fist. However, he didn't seem to back down after I punched him with my superhuman strength.

"What the—"

Wesker slowly turns his head, lifting his jaw with a cracking sound. I was amazed that that one hit that hard didn't killed him; no human alive could have survived a jaw snapping blow like that. But then again, I realized with those inhumane eyes of his, he wasn't human at all.

"That was unwise, Miss Tyler. Your feeble attacks will only get me angrier."

"Good, that alone makes things more challenging. Oh, and please, I prefer the title 'Loba'. It fits my personality and high reputation in kombat." I then take out my Kama blades, flashing as I started to slash them at his direction.

Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Multiple bullets were sliced, deflected, or dodged by Deadpool's impressive and uncanny skills as a swordsman from the deafening shots fired by Wesker's men. Most bullets were targeted back at some of the men or hitting the vans doors and windows.

"Yeah, hope ya guys got good insurance! Oh, wait, YOU DON'T!" he laughingly teased. Deadpool swung his katana at the man's throat, ending his life. Throwing a grenade, the men scatter to take cover behind a dumpster, waiting for the explosion. They hear the mercenary cackling.

"HAHA, FAKE-OUT, SUCKERS!" They looked up to see Deadpool in mid-air, aiming his katanas at the men's heads. Blood splatters over the dumpster and on the wall of an abandoned building.

The Merc with a Mouth comes out from behind the garbage holder, shooting a man that was coming from behind. The shot echoed throughout the abandoned alley.

"Ah, reminds me of the good ol' days when the ladies would come to me after a good fight at Maggie's Bar. Now I just need to woo this one that's fighting Resident Evil's main baddie or maybe I should mount his head once I'm done with him." He recalled while he mockingly walks over to finish what he started.

One of the men pops out from a van nearby, pulling out a mini tranquilizer gun from his coat and aimed at Deadpool's back while the Merc with a Mouth was punching a fallen henchman. With a whoosh, it landed on his shoulder blade.

"Aahh! Oh, pff, hmnwuraghatashuam….Ho, ho hmhm…." He whined in pain and surprise.

Deadpool looked over his shoulder and neatly plucked the dart out, examining it. He held the dart up high and slightly chuckled.

"Really? Only one? It's gonna take more to put down this-" He was cut short by a dozen more darts landing on his back and one behind his neck.

"Opfff, yeah, oh, yep, yeah…..That does it….." He staggers off, clutching his neck while more darts were targeting him. "Rock-a, uh, rock-a-bye-baby, uh, from thee, uhhhhhh…."

I was getting exhausted and my legs were shaking. It felt like I was fighting Wesker for hours, but I've noticed he was getting tired as well. No one was winning. We both proved to each other and ourselves to be a match. I have never exerted myself to such a degree of my endurance and strength. However, Wesker seemed to be somewhat amused, yet with a hint of frustration.

"My, my, you seem to be more powerful than I thought. Cryogenic abilities added with pyro kinetic projection from your limbs. I find you quite a fascinating creature, Miss Tyler. But tell me why do you continue to reject my offer?" Wesker turns his head at me in curiosity.

"Because I don't want to be a test subject, a lab rat, or any other horrid monster like in those pictures in your case! You weren't kidding about being called a 'Mad Scientist'!" I exclaimed. I felt my energy and strength slowly coming back as I spoke to him.

"I just simply want to know more about you, my Dear Heart. I may even allow you to explore my view of the world, and we could become good friends, and the new creators of the human race and the entire universe." He continued.

I wanted to throw up. I was completely disgusted about his view on humanity and the rest of the world. I also wondered how and why he has become like this, and the fact he wanted me to be at his side.

"Three things: One, you're not my type. Two, you're crazy. And Three, I AM NOT YOUR DEAR HEART!"

I had enough energy to charge at him once again, only to cry out in surprise at the feel of a small painful sting on the side of my neck. One of Wesker's henchmen had fired a mini-tranquilizer dart, stopping me in my tracks.

I was paralyzed in shock. My eyes were big as my fingers held onto the small needle and the vial containing the damn liquid that is right now seeping through my neck and into my veins.

Pulling it out, I heard it drop to the ground as my hand shook. I angrily glared at Wesker, my hands wanting to reach and rip him apart. But then the drug then started to take effect, my vision blurred and my strength had failed to reach me in time. I fell on my knees and my hands gripped the dirty cemented alley floor.

I tried to lift my hand to get another chance to grab him, only for another dart landing in my palm.

"Aagh, oh, come on." I snarled.

Then my new instinct came in. I unexpectedly stood up, more darts hitting my shoulder, but I completely ignored them as I kept going at Wesker, baring my teeth like a crazed animal.

"Oh, MoMmY, WiLl, uh, hic, wIlL YoU hOlD mE?" I faintly heard Deadpool murmur. I had only a second to turn around to see him stagger in a drunken manner. He then leans on me; however, I wasn't strong enough to hold him. We both end up falling down, his hands groping on my chest.

I took a glance at his back. Apparently, the henchmen had used Deadpool as a living bull's-eye target. I felt sudden pity for the mercenary.

I tried to push his heavy body off me to no avail. Exhaustion and getting hit by darts had severely put me down literally, and Wade had been humiliatingly put to sleep, but not as in dead. I cried out in desperation as Wesker, calm as ever, walked towards our fallen figures.

"GET OFF ME! WADE, MOVE-", I was silenced by Wesker whose fingers closed my lips in a gentle way.

I growled at him, my eyes glowing inferno-red, making Wesker retract his hand for a moment, only for him to place his cold, leather gloved hand on the side of my cheek.

"Shhhhhh. Come now, everything will be fine." He disturbingly purrs.

"Oh, God…."

He quietly laughs. "Yes, that is true. I AM a God. And you will soon join me in my new world."

I couldn't handle the drug any longer. Wesker's figure was blurry to the point I could hear his voice echoing. My mind was shutting down.

"Resttttt nowwww, myyy Dearrr Hearttt. Tomorrowwww willll beee a newww dayyy. Youuu anddd Wilsooonn willll haveee alottt offf 'workkk' tooo dooo ... anddd sooo willll I. Hahahahahahaaaaa…."

Finally, my world went black as I shuttered into a deep sleep.

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 3; I am already starting to work on Chapter 4. And if you're wondering on where is Wade, he's napping on my couch right now while I'm playing some MK9. I'll be updating more soon. See ya, guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Phony?

The Beautiful Bounty Huntress and the Merc with a Mouth

Chapter 4: Friend or Phony?

Deadpool: Hey, dudes and lovely ladies. I've been watching the graph bar of the story's views …. and I'm not happy. I need more, I'm tellin' ya, more of you guys to see and spread the virus-, err, I mean word of my story.

Elena: Hey, Wade what are you doing? I thought we agreed not to say a word until the end of the entire story.

Deadpool: Just letting the readers and reviewers know that NOT ONE story in FanFiction that includes me should EVER FAIL in being a good one. And you better start with the action now, or I'll simply just shut down your account. With…..mah….sword. *points at the screen*

Elena: Don't you dare…..

Deadpool: Ooooh, I dare not once, but twice! *pulls out another sword* : D

Elena: : C ….

Deadpool: : D …. Nah, I really can't. I like you too much. Ha-ha, come here. *hugs*

Elena: I think I prefer my account. O.o' Uh, enjoy?

'Sirens. All I could hear were sirens around my shapeless being. The fire surrounding me was like a monster set to destroy everything in its way. What I saw terrified me the most. My adoptive family screaming and begging for mercy at the hands of an unknown assailant. I tried to reach them. Couldn't do that. Tried to yell for help. No one. No one came to do so.

And from that moment, I hated humans. They did this to me. I blame them for my existence as a creature of human and demon. For turning me into an outcast since I discovered my otherworldly powers and abilities. But the next thing I saw truly calmed my hateful emotions.

My master, Raiden, appears before me. The background of my home burned to ashes along with my adoptive family flew away past us. His radiant white-blue eyes crackled with electricity, telling me to remember who I am, what I am. Another figure appeared from behind my master.

It was Sub-Zero …. my father. I could see the disappointment in his cold eyes. A third figure emerges from behind him as well. Damian Hiroshi …. the ninja. No, the man whom I fell in love with. A man who knows and understands me more than anyone could. We shared our lives since we both have settled and tried to start a family that is until he never returned from a mission, and that I didn't had the chance to tell him that I was… Oh God, I miss him.

Tears filled my eyes, turning into ice once they made contact with my cold skin of my reformed being. The men I loved and cared for expired into ashes, swirling around me. I then felt Damian's gentle hand caressing my face for one last time.'

I woke up to the sound of men talking behind what it seems to be a large, metal-barred door. My hands were captive in cold, box-like cuffs embedded on the wall behind me. So were my legs and feet. The room was large enough for ten prisoners, and the only source of light was above the doorway. The door had a rather small window, light coming from the other side. Shadowy figures walked back and forth. I had no doubt it was Wesker and his men conversing with each other. I turned to my right side, not really expecting to see Deadpool sharing my problem with the cuffs. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't there. I knew it. The little red-and-black weasel was with them. What a jack-ass.

"So, if I agree to co-op with the program and test myself with your little 'experiments', you'll pay me and let us go, right? Please say no." the Merc questioned. Wesker seemed to be getting amused than annoyed with Deadpool's thoughts.

"I'll totally ignore the dart incident. I simply misunderstood what the deal was with 'em things. Damn women, they ruins the most things that excite you. Talk about a boner-killer like Loba. She's a tough cookie monster who just won't shut up and put out easy."

I then heard the terrible voice of Wesker cutting in. "Ahem, yes, well, speaking of the woman, she seems not to be willing to become a volunteer as you are. She may even attempt at escaping, however. So for right now, I want you to watch over her while we prepare the machines and the new virus that I still have to name yet." Oh no, better to die than to see the traitor.

"So in other words, you want me to watch her as she sleeps. Oookkaayyyy, I know I can be a stalker to others, but I'm not that of a creepy stalker. Y'know, with all the guns and the-."

Filled with annoyance in his devilish eyes, Wesker was fuming on the inside. "Just… watch her, Wilson. And do not attempt to make any physical and idiotic things with her. I'll know."

"Alright, alright. Geez, I'm going... whiny sourpuss, God….."

***No kidding****_Duh, the dude is an ass from the very beginning of this story.*_

"Hey, where were you guys in the last chapters, anyway?"

***Looks like your new gf Elena forgot to add us since she **_**can't**_** read our mind.***

_*No DUR, no one can, genius. She obviously played our game a few days ago, talk about a long wait to upload Chapter 4.*_

"Oh, yeah that was some shmexy time with her, not to mention her reaction to our game's ending. I freaking Lol'd so damn hard I nearly puked on her new sofa. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

_*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!* __*****_**Remind us not to humiliate ourselves again, well in that manner.***

As I heard his footsteps getting closer, I kept struggling with the cuffs.

"Ugh, come…..on…..damn! Why won't they even budge?!" I looked down to the floor in defeat, my feet barely grazing the bottom.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not that I don't have a problem with them cuffs, I could easily cut off my hands and get 'em back together like THAT! Sorry if I scared ya there, toots. And instead of seeing you cut off your own, I rather tell you to spare yourself of a 'shocking' moment."

I lifted my head up, eyes straight at his gleaming face.

"Why? It's not like you care."

"They are electrified for your own safety. Oh, and for us, too. Ooooh, did I ruin your hopes there?"

He mockingly winced. I was having none of it.

"If you came down here to piss me any further, don't bother. I am NOT in the mood, Deadpool." I spat rashly.

"Now, now. I came here to watch over you. See? Now you have your own little cute guardian angel. Hehee."

"Ugh, please don't make me throw up…"

"Hope not 'cause I ain't the janitor here. I wonder if they even have one."

"Why, Wade? Why can't you just let me go and we could get the hell outta' here? Do you really want to be his slave for the rest of your life?" I asked in desperation, hoping to change his twisted mind.

"As long as he keeps paying me, sorry, toots. Gotta' say no."

I had already started to give up on reasoning an escape with Deadpool. He just wasn't the one person to reason with. But then again, now that I remembered my recent discovery -and the will to live gave me a sudden urge to desperately keep trying to reason with him.

"Please, Wade. I'll give you one of my own reasons why I need to escape. If not you, then let it just be me."

"I don't know, I'd hate to lose a percent of my check just to let you go from here…."

"Please, I'm begging you. For him…."

"Wait, who's 'him'?" Before I can answer Deadpool, a shadow loomed over our figures.

"I think that's enough chatter for you two tonight." Wesker interrupted. He had obviously heard us negotiating a possible escape. I closed my eyes in defeat, my head hanging down.

"Wilson, go back to the lab for a 'check-up'. I will be there in a moment."

Lifting himself from his mocking stance, Deadpool did as he was told like an obedient puppy. A one 'sick' puppy.

"And as for you, Miss Tyler, I do not enjoy knowing you are trying to persuade my new employee to release you. Ever since you made your contract final, you were mine the moment you and Deadpool arrived."

How dare he say that!? I don't belong to anyone!

"I AM NOT YOURS! SECOND OF ALL, YOU NEVER WILL OWN ME! AND NO ONE EVER WILL!"

He roughly holds my chin to meet his burning gaze, filled with surreal wanting and dominance.

"As I said, 'Loba', you BELONG to me from the moment you arrived to the meeting with Aaron. Oh, but do not worry. I will take special care of you."

I harshly drew my chin away from his cold, leather-gloved hand. I gave him the evil eye, foreshadowing the events to come if he ever touched me again. He calmly shifts his dark sunglasses back into place, smirking at me sarcastically.

He left the room, but not before telling me what will be happening tomorrow morning.

That warned me that I might not be able to see the light of day again. Worrying only made me even weaker. I tried not to sleep; I had to keep thinking to escape this hellhole—to fight my way out if need be.

The Next Day…..

My dreary eyes winced at the heavy lights turning in the once dark room. About four gas-masked men seized me from my arms and legs, the fifth man sedating me with the precise amount of dosage to prevent me from struggling. They all carried me to the underground lab in where I faintly spotted Deadpool leaning on one of the glowing test tubes, waving his gloved hand at me. He soon followed their lead, striding in a cheerful way. I momentarily closed my eyes until I felt being placed on the hard, cold surface of an operating table. When I realized what they could do to me, I immediately reacted by snarling and snapping my demonically inherited lower canines. But my aggressive reaction was in vain for they had already locked my limbs in iron cuffs.

I let out an exasperated sigh, my eye sight almost coming into view of my new surroundings. As I kept staring at the bright headlights through my narrowed eyes, a red and black mask pops up with a smile.

"Good morning, sunshine. Heh, since you're the only sunshine in this windowless room. Pff, hehe..."

I frowned at his remark. "You were the last person I wanted to see here, Wade. You and Wesker the same."

"Ah, good morning, Miss Tyler. I see the headlights and Mr. Wilson are being a nuisance to you. Deadpool if you please step out for now…"

"Do I get an extra if I do these walk-out-the-door-things?"

Giving Deadpool the eye, the Merc walked out muttering to himself in disappointment.

Turning his attention to me, Wesker slowly makes his way to the table where I was being held.

"Stay away from me… stay the fu—". Placing his fingers on my lips, he gently quiets me.

"Now, Miss Tyler, tell me. Can you change this aggressive behavior? Or am I going to have to 'tame' you myself? Choose wisely, now."

"I might do that if you release me….. now." He softly caresses my cheek, tracing his hand up to my raven hair, holding a handful of my pony-tail.

"You are quite the interesting specimen alongside Deadpool; after all, he is a human mutant like me. Regenerative healing factor and extended lifespan, interesting specimen indeed."

By the sound of things, it seems that Deadpool has gotten his 'check-up' last night.

"Although, his unpredictable and chaotic behavior does seem to have its benefits. I wonder how he received them. I will find out sooner or later."

The effects of the sedative began to fade, and I tried to struggle once more.

"Why do continue to resist, my dear heart? Don't you want to become more than these pathetic humans?"

"You sick bastard! You don't understand, you can't do this to me, YOU CAN'T!" I bellowed, hot tears streaming from my demonic red eyes.

I began to wonder if this 'man' had or shows any emotion for anything. Should I tell him my secret? Could it change him or his twisted mind? I finally made my decision.

"You can't do this to me, please….. I'm….I—", I hesitated.

"What is your reason, my dear heart? I'm letting you speak right now."

Breathing heavily from intense emotion, I revealed my secret.

"You can't do this to me because I'm pregnant!" There, I had said it.

Elena: Yep, I said it. Please don't tell Deadpool, he will know later in the story. That was a small twist of things to come. Well, I'll try to upload **Chapter 5** as soon as possible. K?

A tout a l'heure! – See you later, guys! Lol Yes, I'm taking French this year if you were wondering. C:

(TO BE CONTINUED…..)


End file.
